Atrapada
by Amatis-serei
Summary: El demonio de fuego era más paranoico de lo que pensaron, cuando se encargara de cambiar el libro de las épocas se aseguró de separar lo mejor que pudiera a todos los que le causaron conflictos, por ello Jade termino sola con todos sus recuerdos y a merced de un vengativo demonio del cielo. Violencia, violación, embarazo adolescente.


Titulo: Atrapada

Autor: Amatis- Serei

Serie: Las aventuras de Jackie Chan

Pareja: Hsi Wu x Jade

Rating: M+18, publico maduro.

Resumen: El demonio de fuego era más paranoico de lo que pensaron, cuando se encargara de cambiar el libro de las épocas se aseguró de separar lo mejor que pudiera a todos los que le causaron conflictos, por ello Jade termino sola con todos sus recuerdos y a merced de un vengativo demonio del cielo. Violencia, violación, embarazo adolescente.

Notas del autor: Hola, esta es otra de mis paranoias que deseaba compartir, por alguna razón me apetecía escribir una historia con un interesante conflicto emocional, a decir verdad pareciera un sindrome de estocolmo, no me pueden culpar así salio la narración, espero que nadie se sienta identificado con nuestra joven protagonista, me disculpo de antemano por la violación, no quise hacerla violenta, no me sentía capaz de publicarla a pesar de que en un principio la escribí así, disfruten de la lectura.

 **Atrapada**

Shendu parecía haber ganado esta vez, logro llegar al libro y reescribir la historia, aun cuando Jade había intentado detenerlo esta vez había sido demasiado tarde, pero no todo estaba perdido, Jade aún conservaba sus recuerdos y con ellos se aseguraría de poder regresar todo a la normalidad.

Jade se encontraba perdida en el palacio intentando encontrar a Jackie, se había puesto la ropa que su tío le dejara, el uniforme de los sirvientes, todo en ese lugar parecía surrealista, agradecía haber guardado la hoja que por suerte arranco del libro de las épocas, pero sentía mucho miedo al saber que ella era la única que recordaba; finalmente el sonido de música la condujo a lo que seguro sería la sala de banquetes, el demonio Shendu se veía enserio intimidante sentado de su trono mientras los hombres de la mano del mal bailaban vestidos de bufones, ella no podía hacer más que esconderse, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, necesitaba hacer que su Tío Jackie recordara para que salieran de ese lugar.

\- Tú! – le grito Shendu, mientras le hacia una seña para que se acercara.

Jade solo pudo sonreír de manera nerviosa y obedecer, ese demonio estaba completo ahora, no podía arriesgarse a que se diera cuenta de que ella recordaba, no había forma en que pudieran enfrentarlo tal como estaban.

\- ¿Por qué no te inclinas ante mí? – pregunto furioso el demonio mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

\- Gran majestad escamosa! Por favor disculpe a mi torpe sobrina! – se apresuró Jackie a disculparla por su error.

\- Si no la disculpara, estaría envuelta en llamas! – respondió Shendu mientras tiraba a Jackie de su trenza.

Jade solo observaba perpleja como su Tío Jackie se dejaba maltratar por el demonio hasta que lo soltó de nuevo al piso, no se permitió mover ni un musculo para que Shendu no intentara nada más contra su Tío.

\- Mi hermano Hsi Wu viene hoy en una corta visita! y quiero ofrecerle un pequeño presente! – les dijo el demonio de forma casual antes de ordenarles – Chan! Que preparen a tu sobrina con las mejores ropas de cortesana que haya en el palacio, ella será el regalo para mi hermano! –

\- Si majestad! – contesto solemne Jackie.

Después Jade solo fue consciente de como sirvieron un corto banquete y ordenaron hacer preparativos para la recepción del otro Emperador demonio, Jackie solo se disculpó con su sobrina y le dijo que era un gran honor el que estaba por vivir, que debía ser agradecida, llevo a la niña con algunas sirvientas del castillo que se encargaron de bañarla, vestirla y arreglarla con finas joyas, pero la menor aún estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, al menos hasta que fue llamada por Jackie, él sería el encargado de llevarla con el demonio del cielo.

\- Te ves hermosa Jade, estoy seguro que el gran Emperador Hsi Wu quedara encantado contigo! – le sonrió Jackie feliz.

\- Por favor Tío Jackie! Tienes que recordar! Este no es el mundo en el que vivimos! No puedes dejar que me regalen así nada más! – decía asustada Jade, no estaba segura de que pasaría, pero no quería ser el regalo de nadie, aunque la ropa y las joyas estaban geniales.

\- Lo siento Jade! Pero sigue sin ser coherente que seas la única que lo recuerde! – le dijo escéptico el mayor.

\- Escucha! Tienes que creerme, tal vez si guardas la hoja por un tiempo puedas comenzar a recordar lo que paso! – planeo la niña, no estaba de más arriesgarse, si de algo estaba segura es que ella jamás olvidaría nada, la hoja tenía su nombre escrito.

\- Bien! Mira guardare la hoja pero solo si nos apresuramos, no debes llegar tarde! – le dijo Jackie para tranquilizar a la menor.

En cuanto entraron a la Sala el cambio de ambiente fue notorio, este lugar parecía una habitación de descanso, Hsi wu ya se encontraba ahí sentando y charlando amigablemente con el otro demonio, desde su escondite podía ver a varios sirvientes de ambos atendiéndolos como lo que eran en ese momento, Reyes, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el demonio amarillo hizo una seña y ella fue llevada hacia una especie de bandeja gigante adornada con más joyas en la cual le hicieron sentarse en medio y la cubrieron con una tela transparente bordada en oro.

\- Querido hermano, como muestra de mi aprecio por tu visita y también como disculpa por los eventos anteriores quisiera darte este pequeño obsequio, espero que sea de tu agrado – dijo Shendu, mientras varios sirvientes entraron cargando platones de oro y en el centro de estos el regalo principal para su hermano.

Jade vio desde su posición como entraban en la Sala y eran colocados los obsequios, ella incluida, frente al demonio del cielo, en el momento que ordenaron descubrirla pudo ver en primera fila la sorpresa del demonio negro.

\- Debo agradecerte por tu presente, hermano! – le dijo Hsi wu al otro demonio – es simplemente perfecto- dijo mientras con una de sus garras repasaba el rostro de la asustada niña que le había sido otorgada.

\- No quisiera presionar tu bondad, hermano, pero si con esto quedara saldada la deuda por mis errores te estaría infinitamente agradecido – inquirió Shendu.

\- No debes preocuparte, ya no tienes una deuda que saldar conmigo – respondió el demonio del cielo para felicidad de su hermano – Aunque si me permitieras, me gustaría preguntar cómo has pensado saldar la deuda con nuestros hermanos? –

\- De forma bastante parecida, he de admitir – respondió Shendu con una sonrisa.

Jade parecía ser la única que entendía de que hablaban los demonios, su conversación era interesante, pero ella comenzaba a aburrirse de solo estar sentada rodeada de Joyas, el collar y el tocado que llevaba comenzaban a pesar, no tuvo suficiente tiempo para quejarse antes de que Hsi wu la jalara y ella no teniendo de otra más que obedecer se dejó arrastrar por el mayor, pero sintió su rostro arder al notar como el demonio la acomodaba para que ella se sentara en su regazo, intento removerse un poco pero fue rápidamente aplacada cuando la mano del demonio alado comenzara a acariciar su cabello y su espalda como si de una mascota se tratase, sabía que no podía negarse sin que los demás sospecharan de ella, así que solo se dejó hacer.

El resto de la conversación de los demonios paso a temas aburridos, cuando noto a ambos despedirse fue que comenzó a preocuparse por si la dejarían despedirse de su Tío o de su familia, si había entendido bien por ser un regalo hacia que el demonio del cielo se la llevara con él a su reino, y no se equivocó, pues la hicieron subir a la caravana con los otros regalos, pudo ver de lejos a su Tío Jackie que le deseaba un buen viaje con una sonrisa, ni siquiera vería a sus padres para despedirse.

\- Tu nombre es Jade!, ¿cierto niña? – fingió preguntar Hsi wu.

La menor se sorprendió un poco por la voz del demonio, pero sabía que no podía contestar como si nada por temor a ser descubierta, así que tendría que fingir respeto - Es correcto majestad! –

\- Puedes llorar si lo haces en silencio, no volverás a ver a tu familia! – dijo burlón el demonio del cielo.

Jade quiso golpear al maldito por recordarle que se la llevarían a otro lugar, pero sabía que debía actuar agradecida – Muchas gracias por ser tan compresivo amo! – intento sonar lo menos enojada posible, debía encontrar la forma de seguir en contacto con Jackie y también de buscar a los miembros del equipo de Jade para comenzar a planear el contrataque.

….

…

…

.

…

…

….

El viaje hacia el reino del cielo fue más corto de lo esperado, los demonios parecían utilizar portales para trasladarse de un reino a otro, Jade pronto se encontró con otros sirvientes siendo conducida a un área alejada de la particularmente alta torre que constituía el palacio, pero solo fue Hsi Wu quien la llevo a la parte más alta, lugar donde parecía solo se llegaría volando.

\- A partir de hoy vivirás en este castillo y solo me servirás a mí – le dijo el demonio del cielo, antes de retirarse volando a otro lugar.

Jade solo se paseó un rato por el lugar, encontró a algunas sirvientas que le indicaron estar también para servirle a ella, lo cual se le hizo muy raro pero no lo cuestiono, la llevaron a una habitación grande que al parecer era solo suya y ahí podría descansar.

La semana paso lenta y aburridamente atormentante, no podía encontrar forma de comunicarse con nadie conocido, había visto a Hsi wu menos veces de las que esperaba por vivir en su palacio, el piso en el cual vivía solo podía ser accedido volando o arriesgándose a pasar por los conductos de servicio, que parecían cajas manejadas a poleas que no soportaban mucho peso, aunque la ropa seguía siendo genial, y podía dar algunas órdenes a las otras sirvientas como si nada; aburrida como estaba había ido a dar otra vuelta por los alrededores no esperando encontrar a nadie más.

\- ¿Estas perdida Jade? – le dijo una voz a su espalda.

Cuando la nombrada se giró no pudo evitar su exalto por la sorpresa de ver al demonio del cielo disfrazado.

\- Seymour! – grito Jade, dándose cuenta muy tarde de su error, no se suponía que recordara quien era el chico frente a ella.

\- Lo sabía! – exclamo Hsi wu saliendo de su disfraz – Sabía que estabas actuando! Dime, puedes recordarlo todo?, pequeña Jade!-

\- No! No sé de qué estás hablando! – intento seguir fingiendo la pequeña.

\- Así que ahora me tuteas! – le recordó el demonio – no cabe duda de que has quedado descubierta!-

Antes de que Jade pensara en correr el demonio la tomo con fuerza y se la llevo volando un piso más arriba, donde sabía la menor se encontraba solo la habitación personal del Rey demonio.

\- Pensé que sería aburrido tener simplemente otra marioneta a mis órdenes, pero resultaste ser un muy buen regalo de parte de mi hermano – dijo Hsi wu mientras dejaba caer a la niña en su cama y la inmovilizaba con su cuerpo.

\- Espera! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – grito Jade mientras peleaba por quitarse al demonio de encima.

\- Reclamando mi regalo por supuesto! – le dijo obvio el mayor – me fuiste entregada como una concubina, una cortesana, lo recuerdas?, seguro que sí!-

Jade se tensó y se asustó más al escuchar las palabras del demonio, ella aún era una niña de 12 años, no quería ser obligada de tal forma, intento luchar con más fuerza pero sabía que era inútil, así que pese a todo su orgullo hizo lo único que le quedaba hacer, suplicar.

\- No! Por favor! Te lo suplico! Por favor no me obligues! No quiero hacer esto! Por favor! – grito la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Te ves tan tierna llorando! – Rio el demonio – no hay forma de que escapes de esto, pero como un favor para ti… - le dijo mientras cambiaba de forma frente a ella convirtiéndose en un hombre humano, era la misma imagen de Seymour con apariencia de veintitantos años.

Jade vio al demonio transformarse, agradecía no tener su primera vez con ese ser en apariencia demoniaca, pero aun así no quería ser obligada, nunca se había sentido tan desesperada.

\- Por.. favor! – dijo la menor con un sollozo – no quiero!-

\- No puedes escapar esta vez! – respondió el demonio con tono burlón mientras arrancaba la ropa de la niña bajo suyo.

El demonio hizo caso omiso de los gritos de la niña, Jade seguía intentando quitarse al mayor de encima, golpeaba y arañaba cuanto podía, sentía al demonio con forma humana recorrer su cuerpo ahora desnudo con sus manos, lo sentía lamer y chupar su piel, por más que luchaba el otro siendo más fuerte y más rápido, detenía sus ataques y la inmovilizaba, sus fuerzas comenzaban a escapársele junto con el aire en sus pulmones, los toques que le diera el mayor la hacían sentir fuego en su cuerpo, no paso mucho hasta que el demonio invadiera su interior con sus dedos, al principio el dolor la sorprendió y la hizo soltar una maldición, pero ese demonio bastardo la había tocado en algún lugar que la dejo temblando y esperando por más, cuando el otro acelerara el ritmo de su intromisión ella solo pudo jadear más fuerte en respuesta e intentar aferrarse a algo a su alcance, olvidados quedaron sus pedidos de auxilio y sus suplicas porque se detuviera, no supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que sintió una explosión en su interior, que sintiera una gran y deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorrerla por completo haciéndola gritar.

\- Pareces estar lista! – comento el demonio sin dirigirse a nadie, pues notaba a la menor aun sumergida en su nube post-orgásmica. Con cuidado separo las piernas de la niña lo más que pudo sin lastimarla, y con la menor aun pérdida se posiciono para reclamar su regalo.

Jade solo reaccionó cuando sintió un gran dolor presionando su inocencia, sentía que se partiría por la mitad, volvió a gritar por ayuda e intentar golpear al demonio que entraba en ella, pero no fue capaz de evitar nada, el demonio solo sonreía complacido mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones, Jade no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa situación, sus manos habían pasado a sujetar y rasguñar al demonio mientras su voz la traicionaba exhalando suaves gemidos, ni siquiera noto cuando dejo de sentir solo dolor ante la intromisión, cuando el demonio por fin termino la niña solo sintió perder la conciencia y caer en la cama aun a merced del otro.

….

…

…

.

…

…

….

Jade abrió los ojos por el exceso de luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales, quiso moverse pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido, todos los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon en su mente, recordaba que aun durante la noche en cortos lapsos de conciencia el demonio seguía utilizando su cuerpo, esta vez en su forma completa, se sentía sucia, su piel tenia moretones hasta donde alcanzara a ver, y una marca de mordida en su muslo izquierdo, quiso ponerse de pie aun cuando sus piernas temblaban, pero en cuanto se levantara sintió una liquido espeso escurrir desde su interior hasta sus piernas, se dejó caer al piso sintiéndose avergonzada, podía sentir las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

\- Buenos días Lady Jade! – saludo una mujer desde la puerta.

Jade reconocería esa voz donde fuera – Viper! – grito feliz la menor por ver al fin a alguien conocido.

\- Si… ese es mi nombre, discúlpeme, el amo Hsi wu me manda para atenderla, a partir de hoy seré su acompañante mi Lady! – se presentó la mujer.

Jade sintió su mundo volver a derrumbarse, esa mujer no era su amiga Viper la ladrona, por lo menos no lo recordaba, pero era un gran paso haberse encontrado con ella, así que se dejó ayudar para que la mayor la bañara y la vistiera, poco después otras sirvientes le llevaron almuerzo y comida, era bastante tarde, pero le sorprendía que de repente todos la llamaran mi Lady, según recordara el día anterior aún era solo Jade.

\- Viper, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Espero Jade a ver a la mayor asentir para continuar - ¿Por qué todos me llaman Lady Jade?, ayer me hablaban como si nada! –

\- Fue una orden del amo Hsi Wu, mi Lady – respondió la mayor.

\- No entiendo! Y por qué ahora necesito una acompañante para ir a todos lados? – volvió a preguntar la menor, no porque se quejara de la compañía de la mayor, pero era muy raro un cambio tan radical.

\- Me temo que tendrá que preguntarle al amo, por favor no se exalte mi Lady! – pidió Viper.

El resto del día Jade descanso mientras Viper le informaba acerca de sus nuevas libertades, ahora ella poseía acceso a la biblioteca, solo a ciertas áreas que Hsi Wu aprobaría personalmente, también podía dar órdenes a todos los sirvientes, siempre y cuando se limitaran a actuar solo en el reino, podía solicitar a los pequeños dragones para pasear con total libertad por todo el palacio, pero tenía prohibido salir del mismo, a parecer de Jade por lo menos era un cambio de ambiente.

Durante el tiempo que la mayor le hizo compañía Jade intento convencerla igual que a Jackie, pero era un poco más difícil que Viper le creyera ahora que ya no tenía el reloj de mundo Alce, se lo habían quitado cuando la regalaran al demonio del cielo, por otra parte era bueno saber que podía seguir siendo amiga de la mayor, ya no se sentía tan sola, durante toda la tarde no recordó ni una vez el incidente del día anterior, no al menos hasta que la ladrona se despidió deseándole suerte para la noche.

Jade se sumió entonces en una burbuja de depresión que rápidamente se convirtió en rabia, no permitiría que el demonio la tratara como se le antojara, no iba a dejarle hacer lo que quisiera de nuevo, encontraría la forma de defenderse, podía planear algo, sin embargo no estuvo mucho tiempo sola en la habitación.

\- Jade Chan! Luces furiosa niña! – dijo el demonio al entrar por la ventana, la menor solo le dirigió una mirada que si pudiera lo mataría – No me veas así mi Lady, es así como me agradeces por mandarte a esa chica ladrona? –

\- ¿Cómo es que sabias que la conocía?! – pregunto enojada la menor.

\- Mi muy preocupado hermano Shendu se encargó de mostrarnos los rostros de personas conocidas por los Chan, una vez los identificáramos podríamos hacer con ellos lo que nos plazca, así que te traje a esa chica como un favor, dime! te gusto tu dama de compañía? – pregunto el demonio.

Jade se sentía recelosa frente al demonio, pero él no se había acercado ni intentado tocarla y hasta el momento respetaba su espacio personal, el mayor solo se paseaba por la habitación, hasta que alcanzo la cama y quedo sentado frente a ella al otro lado del cuarto, pues ella se encontraba en un diván.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando y por qué todos comenzaron a llamarme Lady? – volvió a interrogar Jade, esperaba que el demonio le concediera seguir contestando sus preguntas.

\- Te llaman así porque yo lo ordene, todo esto de gobernar el mundo de nuevo es muy divertido, aun así quisiera evitar la monotonía – dijo Hsi wu mientras volvía a pasear por la habitación, se había servido una copa de vino y le había tendido otra a Jade.

La menor vio la copa con duda pero termino aceptándola y degustando el dulce vino – aun no me convence tu respuesta, ¿por qué ordenaste que me llamaran Lady?-

\- Bien, solo para dejarte claro, te llaman así porque a partir de ahora eres mi amante oficial, en términos humanos puedes verlo más como una esposa que como una simple concubina– explico Hsi wu – me encargue de notificarlo a todo el reino, así que todos deberán tratarte con respeto y obedecer tus ordenes, el único por encima de ti soy yo, y solo para satisfacer tu pregunta, lo hice porque puedo! –

\- Eres un maldito! No puedes decidir sobre la vida de los demás, eso es… es… - Jade sintió un mareo invadirla como se levantó para reclamar al mayor, sintió que la temperatura se elevaba y el oxígeno escaseaba, su respiración se volvió más pesada y no pudo evitar jadear un poco en busca de aire.

\- Veo que el afrodisiaco es de efecto rápido – se burló el demonio señalándole a la chica su copa casi vacía.

\- ¿Me… me drogas..te? – intento decir Jade, su cuerpo comenzaba a tener mucho calor, no podía pensar bien, pero arrojo la copa al piso vertiendo el resto del contenido al suelo.

\- Es solo una pequeña ayuda para que te relajes, no pensarías que te quedarías en mi habitación solo para dormir, cierto? – le dijo el demonio mientras la cargaba para dejarla en la cama y comenzaba a sacarle la ropa.

\- De…déjame…! – intentaba resistirse Jade, pero sabía que era inútil, no podía coordinar ningún movimiento y las manos del mayor se sentían muy bien en su cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes pequeña, vas a divertirte más que ayer, y en la mañana volveré a utilizar mi magia para evitarte la mayor parte del dolor – dijo Hsi wu mientras la menor parecía comenzar a perderse en las sensaciones que le provocaba.

….

…

…

.

…

…

….

Tres años pasaron con monotonía, el mundo seguía siendo gobernado por los demonios, la gente caminaba tranquila bajo el yugo de esos seres sin notar que las cosas estaban mal, continuaban con sus vidas como si ofrecerse al servicio de los poderosos demonios fuera lo que siempre hicieron, vivían con el miedo y la sumisión a flor de piel sin notar nada extraño.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que Jade hubiera querido, tres años, en los que no pudo hacer nada, estaba atrapada en el mundo de los demonios, con tristeza noto como se comenzó a acostumbrar a ese mundo, disfrutaba de la compañía de Viper, que seguía siendo una buena amiga, le gustaba ser atendida por las sirvientes del palacio, y también disfrutaba de la compañía de Hsi wu, con quien por mucho que le costara admitirlo termino acostumbrándose a ser su amante; no podía decir que le gustara, nunca lo admitiría más bien, el demonio ya no tenía que obligarla ni drogarla para que ella estuviera dispuesta a ir a su cama, ese maldito ser siempre la hacía gritar del éxtasis casi logrando que se desmayara, milenios de experiencia tal vez influían.

La mayoría de sus mañanas eran iguales, ella despertaba hasta que se sintiera lista, de inmediato entraba Viper con las sirvientas para prepararle el baño, una ropa digna de la realeza y un desayuno exquisito, esa mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, al menos hasta que Viper le hiciera notar la novedad.

\- Con esta ya son dos semanas de ausencia! – comento casual la mayor mientras secaba el ahora largo cabello de Jade.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto la joven sin comprender.

\- Disculpe mi Lady! Pero hace dos semanas que esperamos su sangrado normal! – le dijo Viper.

Jade se sorprendió tanto por la noticia que se olvidó de corregir a Viper diciéndole que solo la llamara por su nombre, la mayor tenía razón, desde que comenzara a tener periodos el año anterior nunca se preocupó por recordar la fecha, tenía muchas sirvientas que lo recordaban por ella, por eso no se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle.

\- Estoy segura de que el amo Hsi Wu se pondrá muy feliz de escucharlo! – comento alegre la mayor hacia las sirvientes en el cuarto.

\- No! No le digan nada, es una orden!- les dijo Jade a las chicas que la ayudaban a vestirse – quiero ser yo quien le dé la sorpresa – corrigió al ver a las mujeres sorprendidas.

\- Por supuesto mi Lady! Nunca se nos ocurriría arruinar la noticia – dijo Viper.

\- Llámame solo Jade! Y gracias por guardar silencio – le respondió la menor con una sonrisa.

Durante todo el día Jade no se pudo quitar de la cabeza la posibilidad, ella sabía que nunca se había cuidado, no lo creía necesario, después de todo el mayor le aseguro que un embarazo de un demonio en una humana era casi imposible de lograr, no creyó necesario cuidarse, también recordó que según le contara Hsi wu, la posibilidad de que el bebé pasara del primer trimestre era ínfima, y aún si lo lograba el que llegara a término o naciera vivo era también una escasa posibilidad; su preocupación disminuyo a lo largo del día, no le haría daño informar al demonio sobre su probable embarazo, esperaría hasta la noche para hablar con él en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

…

.

…

Jade se encontraba escribiendo en el diario que empezara desde poco después de comenzar a dormir en esa habitación, le ayudaba a relajarse, a pensar y a no volverse loca, tan sumida estaba en su escritura que no noto al demonio entrar en la habitación hasta que la respiración del mayor en su cuello descubierto la hiciera estremecerse, sintió también las manos del demonio comenzar a recorrer desde sus piernas y subir suavemente con una caricia ardiente y firme que la hacía temblar, soltó la pluma con la que escribía mientras se perdía en la abrazadora presencia de su amante, pero reacciono a tiempo antes de dejarse llevar para poder hablar con el demonio.

\- Creo que puedo estar embarazada! – dijo rápidamente Jade.

-¿Qué? – reacciono el demonio a las palabras de la chica dejándola escapar de sus garras.

\- Hace dos semanas que espero mi periodo – contesto la menor.

\- Aun es muy poco tiempo para detectar la magia de un nuevo ser! – le dijo el mayor mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el vientre de la joven, pero no podía sentir ninguna magia en su interior.

\- ¿Es posible? – pregunto Jade, no sabía si se sentiría decepcionada o aliviada de escuchar una negativa.

\- No lo es! No debería, pero no podemos confirmar o descartar nada, no aún al menos, la probabilidad es muy escasa– respondió el mayor.

\- Me dijiste que era casi imposible de lograr! – reclamo la pelinegra.

\- Y no te mentí! Mi magia como demonio es demasiado poderosa como para que una humana común pudiera llevar a término un hijo mío – aclaro el demonio.

\- ¿Una humana común? – pregunto Jade.

\- La mayoría de los humanos nunca han tenido contacto con la magia y sus cuerpos carecen de ella, incluso si tú has estado en contacto con ella necesitarías haber manejado una gran cantidad de magia para considerar un embarazo tan pronto – explico Hsi Wu, refiriéndose al poco tiempo que llevaba de fertilidad la joven chica.

\- ¿invocar la Sombra de Khan se considera una magia poderosa? – pregunto Jade con temor, recordaba el incidente con el tatuaje, de alguna forma termino controlando esa magia antes de que todo se arruinara, según sabía ni siquiera el Tío era capaz de manejarla, pero ella la había utilizado esa vez.

\- Si, podría decirse que es una de las poderosas que existen – afirmo el demonio, más al notar la cara de angustia en la menor tuvo que confirmar la sospecha – ¿Has sido capaz de manejar esa magia?-

\- Una vez – asintió la menor – copie el dibujo en la portada del libro sobre la invocación y me lo puse a modo de tatuaje, fui capaz de darle órdenes a la sombra de Khan y abandonaron a Shendu, pero no duro ni un día porque el Tio Jackie borro el tatuaje con magia – explico.

\- Aun si fue menos de un día utilizaste magia muy poderosa – dijo el demonio – no creo que necesitemos dudar entonces, es casi seguro que estas embarazada! – afirmo con tono tranquilo, casi feliz.

Jade se encontraba en un dilema interno sobre como sentirse, no quería tener un hijo, pero a la vez le daba mucha ilusión pensar en dar a luz a un pequeño igual que ella, aun si era mitad demonio; sintió a su amante abrazarla de forma posesiva, él sí que parecía muy feliz, así que solo se dejó hacer por el mayor.

…

…

.

…

…

Los días pasaron tranquilos mientras Jade se acostumbraba a la idea de su embarazo, le ayudaba mucho que todas las sirvientas le felicitaran de forma tan dulce, Viper fue quien más la consintió, parecía sentirse mal por ella; al parecer Hsi Wu se había puesto tan feliz que ya planeaba la bienvenida al mundo a su primogénito, según le había dicho el único de sus hermanos que había podido tener un hijo en milenios era Shendu, quien engaño a una hechicera para dejarla embarazada.

El demonio del cielo había dejado de salir tanto para pasar más tiempo cerca de ella, y espero de forma paciente cada día hasta que fue capaz de sentir la magia del pequeño, se encargaba de describirle la sensación tan reconfortante que era la magia de ese nuevo ser que crecía en su interior, le decía sobre lo cálida y reconfortante que era sentir la magia de su bebé latir tan cerca de sus manos, se mostraba ante ella tan feliz he ilusionado, fue así que Jade decidió, ella estaba feliz por su embarazo, no importaba que pasara después, nunca podría odiar a ese bebé.

Según le explicara Hsi wu, su pequeño tardaría mucho en nacer, ya que un ser dotado de tanta magia como lo sería su hijo necesitaba desarrollarse de forma lenta, así que era una espera de cerca de 15 meses desde la concepción para que el infante llegara al mundo, sería una lenta tortura, pero valdría la pena.

Cuando Jade cumpliera los 10 meses, aunque apenas aparentaba 6, Hsi Wu quiso celebrar contándole a sus hermanos sobre el nuevo miembro en la familia, así que organizo una gran cena para que todos asistieran, los convenció tan solo con picarles la curiosidad de tener una gran noticia para ellos, ninguno dudo en asistir, pero la menor se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, su amante la tranquilizo recordándole que ninguno de sus hermanos sabía que ella recordaba, así que solo debía actuar sumisa y educada durante un corto periodo de tiempo, después de todo para los otros demonios ella solo era una incubadora andante, solo les importaba el pequeño demonio que gestaba.

El día de la cena Jade fue arreglada como figura decorativa de porcelana, tenía un traje tradicional, con tocado y todo, había sido maquillada y peinada de forma exquisita, Viper se la pasaba siguiéndola a todos lados para cuidarla y que no arruinara su ropa, así que la convenció para espiar a los demonios que iban llegando, el primero en llegar fue Tso lan, demonio de la luna y la última fue Po Kong, todos llegaron con caravanas extravagantes y múltiples sirvientes, por desgracia la menor no alcanzó a reconocer a nadie, pues estaba a una distancia considerable, pero al estar todos ya reunidos Jade se dirigió al lugar que le indicara Hsi Wu, para estar lista cuando el mayor la presentara.

\- Me alegra que todos pudieran llegar, espero que su viaje allá sido agradable – escucho la voz de Hsi Wu mientras hablaba con sus hermanos, a Jade le pareció que llego justo a tiempo, Viper se encargó de acomodar de nuevo su tocado y su vestido, todo parecía en su lugar, escucho a los otros demonios preguntar curiosos por la repentina reunión, y se preparó para salir en cuanto fuera nombrada.

\- Es una gran sorpresa, estoy seguro – les sonrió el demonio del cielo a sus hermanos antes de levantar un poco la voz para llamar a la menor – Jade! Entra por favor!-

Para los demonios no pasó desapercibido el tono cordial con el cual llamo a la niña que les causara tantos problemas en el pasado, pero todos perdieron el aliento al ver a la joven quinceañera entrar en la sala.

\- Buenas noches majestades! – saludo Jade haciendo una leve inclinación cuando se acercó lo suficiente, tenía los nervios de punta, especialmente con todos callados cuando hace unos segundos fueran tan ruidosos.

\- Por los ocho inmortales! – exclamo Dai Gui al ver a la adolescente embarazada.

\- No maldigas! – regaño Po Kong.

\- Niña! – Dijo Bai Tza – acércate aquí un poco más – la llamo con una seña.

Jade obedeció con la mirada baja, tal como le instruyera Hsi Wu, para eliminar toda sospecha, cuando estuvo más cerca sintió a la demonio del agua alzar su rostro para verla a los ojos.

\- ¿Cuantos meses tienes? – pregunto la demonio.

\- 10 meses majestad! – contesto Jade con ensayada calma, cuando Bai Tza la hubo soltado noto a Hsi Wu llamarla con una seña y casi corrió a su lado.

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda hermana? – Pregunto el demonio del cielo – tu misma acabas de sentir la magia en su cuerpo!-

\- Esto de verdad está pasando! – Exclamo Tso Lan – pero ¿Cómo?-

\- Yo tampoco estoy seguro – mintió Hsi Wu – pero esperaba que nuestro hermano Shendu pudiera ayudarnos con esa pregunta- menciono, ocasionando que todos los demonios voltearan a ver al demonio del fuego que se removió nervioso – después de todo ella me fue otorgada como presente por ti, hermano!–

\- Bien! Recuerdo cierto incidente con la sombra de Khan hace algunos años – dijo Shendu – Ha decir verdad no considere esta posibilidad –

Jade podía ver el plan de Hsi Wu ir a la perfección, nadie parecía haber notado nada extraño, los demonios se dedicaron a atormentar a Shendu por su ineptitud durante un rato, después pasaron a la etapa de felicitaciones al pronto a ser padre y cortas adulaciones hacia la gestante, ella, le permitieron sentarse a la mesa con ellos y disfrutar de sus entretenimientos, fue por ello que noto entre los luchadores que se presentaran para la diversión de los emperadores a El Toro fuerte y a su viejo amigo Paco, parecían haber ido con Xiao Fung, por el color de sus uniformes de esclavos, también vio a Toru en el grupo de esclavos de Po Kong, quiso acercarse a hablar con ellos, pero no podía exponerse, aun así cuando Hsi Wu noto su desanimo llamo a Viper para que la acompañara a la cama, puso de excusa a sus hermanos el notarla muy cansada y todos asintieron en acuerdo a que se retirara temprano a descansar, eso solo le hizo gracia, ahora los demonios se preocupaban por su bienestar.

Viper solo le sonreía con simpatía y caminaba a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para detenerla si llegaba a tropezar, pero apenas y salieron de la sala del banquete fueron interceptadas por alguien muy familiar a los ojos de la adolescente.

\- Jade! – Grito Jackie feliz de ver a su sobrina – Me da tanto gusto verte!- le dijo mientras la abrazo.

\- Tío Jackie! – Dijo la adolescente también feliz – creí que no habías venido! –

\- Logre escaparme de mi trabajo para verte! Escucha Jade creo en todo lo que me dijiste, tenías razón, la hoja del libro de las épocas me ayudo a recuperar mis recuerdos – dijo serio el mayor.

\- ¿pero? – intento preguntar Jade.

\- También el Tío recuerda todo ahora, pero aún no hemos podido actuar, en cuanto robemos los talismanes vendremos por ti – decía convencido Jackie – si llegamos al libro de las épocas regresaremos al momento en que Shendu lo alterara y nada de esto habrá pasado jamás-

\- Me crees?... ahora me crees? – Jade no se sentía capaz de seguir esa conversación, no sabía si eran las hormonas o el sentimiento de traición, ella se había rendido hace mucho tiempo, después de las primeras violaciones, no se sentía capaz de luchar ahora, no con el bebé casi por llegar.

La adolescente noto a su Tío darle un pedazo de la hoja del libro a Viper, quien acepto sin comprender, para después volver a hacerle frente y hablarle con la misma felicidad de antes.

\- Jade! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún podemos hacer algo, evitaremos que todo esto ocurra!- dijo el mayor mientras dirigía una mirada de tristeza al vientre de su sobrina.

La joven embarazada noto la mirada dirigida a su vientre y de forma instintiva se alejó de su Tío mientras pasaba sus brazos a cubrir su redondeado estomago de forma protectora, quería regresar a su vida de antes, pero no estaría dispuesta a abandonar esa nueva vida en su interior.

\- No podemos permitir que esos demonios sigan gobernando todo, esta reunión es el momento perfecto para comenzar a actuar, volveremos a reunirnos cuando todos hayan recuperado sus recuerdos, no tomara más de 6 meses, iremos a Australia por el libro de las épocas y todo será como antes! – siguió explicando Jackie.

\- No puedo hacer esto Tío Jackie! – dijo Jade, no podía detener las lágrimas en sus ojos, sus brazos seguían aferrando su vientre en forma protectora – No puedo hacerlo! No ahora! – dijo entre sollozos mientras se alejaba del lugar lo más rápido que podía.

\- Lady Jade! – la llamo Viper mientras la perseguía.

La adolescente sintió a la mayor darle alcance para ayudarla a caminar, en ningún momento quiso voltear para saber si Jackie las seguía también; después de que los demonios voladores la dejaran en su habitación solo pudo sentarse en la cama a llorar, escucho a Viper salir sin decir nada, era lo mejor, no quería hablar con nadie.

Espero mucho tiempo para volver a pelear contra los demonios, después de un año se había resignado a ser la única que recordara todo, cuando supo del bebé quiso escapar de nuevo pero ahora no podía esperar para conocer a su hijo, ella ya se había resignado a que esa sería su vida para siempre y ahora llegaba su Tío Jackie, diciendo que recupero todos sus recuerdos desde hace más de dos años, que podían evitar que todo sucediera y recuperar su vida normal, quiso gritarle que sí, que partieran a regresar todo a la normalidad, quiso gritarle que había tardado mucho, que ella ya se había resignado a su vida, gritarle que no era un buen momento, que ella quería que su bebé naciera; en medio de su llanto el cansancio físico y mental de ese día la venció y se quedó dormida.

…

…

.

…

…

Jade sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cuello que la obligaba a despertar, al mismo tiempo unas cálidas manos se paseaban por debajo de su ropa y una húmeda lengua recorría desde su oído a su clavícula.

\- Es hora de despertar querida Jade! – llamo cantarín el demonio.

\- Mmm… Hsi wu… aún es muy temprano! – se quejó la nombrada.

\- Más que de costumbre, lo admito, pero mis hermanos se quedaron a dormir en el palacio, quieren verte en el desayuno antes de irse – relato el demonio mientras seguía molestando a la adolescente para que despertara.

Jade convencida de que no la dejarían seguir durmiendo abrió los ojos para empezar a desperezarse, noto que ya no llevaba el vestido de fiesta, sino un cómodo camisón para dormir, sabía que el demonio la habría cambiado para que descansara mejor, no era la primera vez que le pasaba y anteriormente cuando preguntara a las sirvientes ellas siempre negaban haberla cambiado mientras dormía, Hsi wu era muy bueno con ella, aunque sabía que si preguntaba directamente el demonio negaría todo.

\- Estuviste llorando anoche – afirmo el demonio mientras veía a la joven levantarse.

Jade sabía que el demonio no le preguntaba, siempre era así, cuando el mayor quería saber algo solo le hacía ese tipo de observaciones y esperaba a ver si ella quería explicar algo o no.

\- Te encontraste con el señor Chan después del banquete – volvió a afirmar Hsi wu.

\- Hace casi cuatro años que no lo veía – contesto Jade con melancolía.

El demonio pareció satisfecho con su explicación pues salió de la habitación permitiendo que las sirvientes entraran para comenzar a arreglarla.

…

.

…

Tal como lo imagino las ropas para el desayuno eran igual de extravagantes, tal vez un poco más ligeras para su comodidad, los demonios eran como siempre algo escandalosos todos juntos, de nuevo vio a todos sus amigos desde lejos sin poder hablarles, después de concluir con tan excéntrico almuerzo los demonios comenzaron a mandar a preparar sus partidas.

Alcanzo a ver a su Tío Jackie entre los esclavos de Shendu, con paso disimulado llego junto a él y sin detenerse le susurro su respuesta – Una vez que tengan los talismanes vengan por mí! – solo vio a su tío asentir y continuo su camino, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

\- Pequeña Jadelin! – la llamo Bai Tza con una seña, por alguna razón había comenzado a llamarla así desde la noche anterior.

Jade se acercó tal como hiciera el día anterior, intento no correr ni asustarse cuando noto que la demonio del agua colocaba por sobre su cabeza una de sus manos, una burbuja de magia la rodeo por completo mientras la demonio comenzaba a recitar un conjuro que nunca había escuchado, noto a Hsi wu no moverse de su lugar, así que confió en esperar y ver de qué se trataba, en cuanto la demonio terminara su conjuro sintió una gran ola de calma y tranquilidad recorrerla.

\- Lo que acabo de colocarte es un hechizo de salud, confió en que nos traerás un sobrino fuerte! – le dijo Bai Tza.

Poco a poco los otros demonios la llamaron para colocarle hechizos diferentes, Po Kong y Dai Gui le colocaron hechizos de protección, Tso Lan y Tchang Zu hechizos de fortaleza, Xiao Fung y Shendu hechizos de resistencia, una vez que todos terminaron procedieron con las despedidas y partieron a sus reinos.

\- ¿Por qué me pusieron esos hechizos? – pregunto Jade a su amante demonio cuando ya todos se hubieran retirado.

\- Están felices y algo ansiosos por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, hace casi tres mil años que nació Drago, el hijo de Shendu, por eso quieren que tu tengas la máxima capacidad para que nuestro hijo nazca vivo – explico el demonio.

La adolescente se sintió mal por los demonios, debían estar muy desesperados y muy solos, la habían tratado con cordialidad solo por el bebé - ¿Sera tu primer hijo? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- el primero?... sí, es la primera vez que una de mis amantes queda embarazada, mis hermanos han pasado por muchas decepciones, sus hijos nunca nacieron, es por eso que nos dan sus mejores deseos a través de esos hechizos, intentan protegerte de lo a ellos les falto – hablo melancólico Hsi wu – es mejor que vayas a descansar, te veré más tarde – le dijo antes de retirarse.

Jade vio al demonio irse, según numerara los demonios le habían deseado Salud, Protección, Fortaleza y Resistencia, se sentía mal por ellos, nunca creyó que serían tan protectores con los suyos, ese bebé sin duda nacería y sería muy querido; con tranquilidad camino hacia Viper que como siempre se mantenía a una distancia prudente cuando estaba el demonio Emperador, según intuía la ladrona comenzaría a recordar poco a poco por el pedazo de hoja del libro de las épocas que ahora llevaba a todos lados, tendría suficiente tiempo para que su hijo naciera, eso esperaba.

…

…

…

.

…

…

….

Cuatro meses pasaron y el momento del parto llego, la mujer encargada de atenderla hizo un buen trabajo, Hsi wu se mantuvo a su lado a pesar de morir de pánico, el parto fue largo y tedioso, pero todo valió la pena cuando al final le entregaron un pequeño varón envuelto en mantas, tenía el cabello negro y la piel rosácea, lloraba en quejidos leves, a sus ojos era hermoso y perfecto, su pequeño hijo, con algo de reticencia paso el recién nacido al aun asustado padre demonio que seguía dando vueltas alrededor, fue entonces que la duda la invadió.

\- ¿Por qué se ve completamente humano? – pregunto Jade.

\- Porque aún es un recién nacido, sus rasgos de demonio irán apareciendo con el tiempo, la única forma de darse cuenta que es un demonio ahora son su magia y el color de sus ojos – le respondió Hsi wu mientras le tendía el pequeño de regreso, quien como dijera su padre tenía los ojos de color rojizo, algo que Jade suponía no cambiaría.

\- ¿Puedo nombrarlo yo? – Pregunto la joven madre – he pensado en el nombre de Tian (cielo)-

\- Tian wu el segundo demonio del cielo, encaja bien – asintió el demonio – yo me encargare de que no deje de existir -

Jade solo se petrifico ante la afirmación, o Hsi wu sabía sobre el plan de volver a alterar el libro de las épocas o tal vez solo era una referencia hacia el futuro de los demonios, no podía estar segura, pero no quería arriesgarse a que todos fueran descubiertos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Esa es una forma muy extraña de decir que lo protegerás! – intento burlarse la adolescente.

Hsi wu solo le dio una sonrisa triste y un beso en la frente – Voy a protegerlo! – le juro el mayor.

No mencionaron nada más después de esas palabras.

….

…

…

.

…

….

….

Dos meses muy tensos siguieron al nacimiento del pequeño Tian, por alguna razón Hsi wu le había cedido una buena cantidad de magia curativa a Jade para que se recuperara con rapidez, tal como le dijera el demonio el pequeño poco a poco comenzaba a adquirir características demoniacas, ahora lucía una cola y alas negras, sus pequeñas uñas también parecían comenzar a cambiar, Jade y Viper se encontraban listas en espera de la llegada de Jackie con los otros, sabían que serían las ultimas por las cuales pasarían para dirigirse a Australia.

Viper no le mencionaba nada a Jade, pero la adolescente sabía que la ladrona no estaba de acuerdo con que ella se llevara al pequeño bebé demonio, pero ella no quería abandonarlo, era su hijo después de todo; ese día comenzó como cualquier otro, Jade dejo al pequeño Tian en su cuna durmiendo al cuidado de la niñera, se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando escucho de los guardias la alerta de un intruso que se acercaba volando a la parte alta del palacio, sabía que sería el equipo de Jade, quiso correr a la habitación de su hijo pero se encontró con Jackie antes.

\- Jade! Debemos darnos prisa, vimos salir a Hsi wu hace poco, debemos irnos antes de que regrese – hablo rápido el pelinegro.

\- Espera Tío Jackie! No puedo irme sin Tian, iré por él! tú busca a Viper – le ordeno la adolescente.

\- No hay tiempo para esto! Viper ya está casi lista! Consiguió más suministros mágicos para nosotros – le dijo Jackie mientras tiraba del brazo de la menor para que no corriera.

\- No me iré sin mi hijo! – grito Jade.

El mayor solo observo la determinación de su sobrina por un momento antes de ceder – De acuerdo! Toma estos talismanes – dijo mientras le tendía los talismanes de levitación y rapidez, era los que mejor sabía manejar la chica – Te veremos en la parte Este del palacio, no podremos irnos sin ti! –

Jade asintió feliz antes de activar los talismanes y salir volando rumbo a la habitación de su hijo, le agradecía mucho a su Tío por entenderla; con rapidez llego a la habitación con la cuna del niño, no noto la ausencia de la niñera hasta que se acercó a la cuna vacía.

\- Tian! – grito la joven aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

\- Llegaron muy pronto – era la voz de Hsi wu, que se encontraba junto a la puerta cargando a su hijo.

Jade se giró a observar al mayor, lo último que quería era encontrarse con él al final, no se sentía capaz de pedirle al demonio que la dejara llevarse a su pequeño, sabía del amor que Hsi wu tenía por su hijo, no quería quitárselo, pero tampoco quería dejarlo, aun así sería egoísta por esa ocasión.

-Hsi wu, por favor!... déjame llevármelo! – dijo la joven madre.

\- Creí que tardarían más tiempo – seguía hablando el demonio a la nada – fueron buenos años, nos volvimos descuidados –

\- No puedo… no quiero dejarlo! – decía Jade al borde del llanto.

Hsi wu la vio a los ojos en ese momento, ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de decir nada, el bebé se mantenía tranquilo en los brazos de su padre, Jade noto que su amante estaba a punto de cederle su pequeño, pero justo en ese momento una llamarada salió de la nada.

Hsi wu alcanzo a protegerse con sus alas, tanto a sí mismo como al pequeño infante en sus brazos, Jade se sintió palidecer al ver el ataque, la voz del Tío comenzando a recitar el conjuro que desterraria al demonio a la prisión dimensional solo la asusto más junto al sonido de la flauta.

\- No! Esperen – grito la joven mientras salía corriendo al pasillo donde se diera el ataque.

En ese lugar se encontraba el Tio recitando el conjuro mientras Jackie tocaba la flauta, junto a ellos iban El Toro y Viper, todos se detuvieron en el momento en que la vieran salir gritando, al menos hasta que notaran a Hsi wu intentar escapar volando y el Toro reaccionara lanzándole otra llamarada con el talismán del dragón, Jade sentía su corazón detenerse.

\- Cuidado! Lleva al bebé con él! – alcanzo Viper a desviar el ataque, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Jade vio como el demonio salió volando por uno de los ventanales, una sus alas estaba herida, podía verlo comenzar a caer.

\- Espérenme en la parte Este! – les grito Jade antes de saltar por la ventana y salir volando con los talismanes para dar alcance al demonio del cielo.

\- No Jade! No podemos esperar más tiempo! – grito Jackie pero la menor ya había desaparecido de su vista.

…

…

.

…

…

Jade siguió el rastro del mayor, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, se había desplomado desde una altura considerable, pero parecía mayormente ileso, aun así noto como aferraba a su hijo defendiéndolo con toda su fuerza, a pesar de que una de sus alas se encontrara quemada. La joven descendió frente a él, de nuevo se miraron fijamente él uno al otro, pero ahora en los ojos del mayor no había resignación como hace unos momentos en la habitación de su hijo, podía notar la convicción de la lucha en la mirada del demonio.

\- No me lo quitaras mientras siga con vida – dijo con firmeza el demonio.

Jade sabía que no podría ganar, entendía lo que el mayor quería decir, ella también amaba a su hijo y estaría dispuesta a luchar por él, pero tenía que admitir que no poseía la misma fuerza de convicción del otro para protegerlo, no cuando su propia familia no entendiera cuando quería al niño.

\- ¿Vas a protegerlo? – quiso asegurarse la joven.

\- No permitiré que desaparezca – respondió Hsi wu más tranquilo.

Jade solo asintió a las palabras del mayor e intento darle una sonrisa, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos lo hacían más difícil, no se acercó más, con mucho trabajo se giró para darle la espalda al demonio y activo los talismanes para regresar con los demás, no debía ver atrás de nuevo, o no sería capaz de separarse de su pequeño.

….

…

…

.

…

…

….

La pelea en Australia fue un caos, los únicos demonios que llegaron a pelear la vieron pero nunca mencionaron nada en referencia a su hijo o hacia el demonio del cielo; algunos de los demonios consiguieron escapar cuando regresaron el libro de las épocas a la normalidad, Bai Tza y Tso Lan se encontraban en paradero desconocido, junto con Hsi wu, cuando Jade volviera solo les dijo a los miembros del equipo que el demonio escapo con su hijo, no pudieron buscarlos y solo partieron para seguir con su misión.

A pesar de regresar al mundo a su original no hubo forma de saldar la pérdida de 4 años en el espacio temporal, todos los miembros del equipo de Jade poseían ahora dos pares de recuerdos sobre esa época, uno del tiempo que pasaron con los demonios al mando y otro del tiempo en el mundo moderno, aceptaron dejar las cosas como estaban, pues no estaban dispuestos a jugar de nuevo con tan problemático libro.

Debían centrarse en acostumbrarse de nuevo a su ritmo de vida y ordenar todo como se supone que siempre debió ser.

….

…

…

.

…

…

….

Cuatro años pasaron desde que volvieran al mundo real, como ahora gustaban llamarlo, Jackie y Viper se habían casado hace poco, Toru era ahora un gran maestro Chi, Paco y El Toro Fuerte seguían haciendo lo que mejor sabían, Jade era una universitaria de 20 años cuyo sueño aún seguía siendo formar parte de la sección 13.

En esos días Jade asistía a una universidad de San Francisco, se rodeaba de buenas amigas y amigos, asistía a fiestas y se divertía mientras estudiaba, como todo universitario; aun cuando siguiera adelante con su vida, la joven no podía evitar recordar a su pequeño hijo y preguntarse qué habría sido de él, después de algún tiempo en ese mundo lograron localizar a Bai Tza y Tso Lan, regresándolos a la prisión dimensional, más nunca pudieron encontrar al demonio del cielo, su hijo aún existía, eso podía ser medicamente probado, pues su cuerpo guardo pruebas de su embarazo, pero sin forma de encontrarlo, a veces llegaba a dudar de la existencia su pequeño.

\- y este pequeño es Tian Wu! No es adorable? – grito una de sus amigas de la universidad que se encontraba a su lado ojeando una revista.

Al escuchar ese nombre Jade había regresado de su ensoñación y les arrebato la revista a sus amigas mientras veía en una de las fotos un pequeño de tres años con cierto brillo rojizo en sus ojos, pero por demás humano, su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer al niño, no podía ser otro que su hijo.

\- Vaya Jade y yo que creí que no te gustaban las revistas, el especial de este mes es sobre los niños más ricos del mundo, ya sabes! Todos quieren tener un padre millonario como esos pequeños!- le dijo una de las chicas.

\- Y pensar que ese pequeño encanto está en el veinteavo lugar! Es tan lindo! – decía la dueña de la revista.

\- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Jade ansiosa de más información.

\- Es hijo del multimillonario Seymour Wu, dueño de algunas aerolíneas internacionales, sus enemigos le llaman el demonio del cielo, parece ser que el señor Wu solo apareció hace 3 años en el mercado, pero rápidamente subió en el negocio, el artículo dice que estará aquí en San Francisco el próximo mes por negocios– explico la chica.

\- Oye Jade te encuentras bien? – pregunto otra amiga preocupada al ver a Jade con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Si! No se preocupen chicas, estoy de maravilla! – les decía Jade con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de las lágrimas.

Fin

Muchas gracias por Leer!

Se que el final es muy abierto, pero me gustaría que ustedes decidieran de acuerdo a como se sintieron que pasaría después, yo no hubiera querido regresar a buscar a mi hijo, me conformaría con saber que esta vivo y bien, seguro que habrá quien si quiera verlo, por eso lo dejo a libre elección, gracias, bye-bye!


End file.
